


Sweet Things

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, POV Female Character, POV Loki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki develops an attraction for a girl he found in Midgard. Captivated by her, he watches her for a few days and decides to bed her, but there's something else. He doesn't want to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little inspired with the song of "Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless so you might find some references.

**Loki POV**  
  
Bright red lips, her skin so tender and tempting, she possesses such an enthralling smile and bright eyes. I can not keep my eyes away of staring the beautiful creature I just found in this mediocre realm. _It's just a simple attraction,_ I said to myself. _Bed her and done, you will think no more about her._ I couldn't be any more wrong.

I watched her for some days, each day a burning desire for her grew even more, for the way she walked, the way she smiled and the sound of her laugh. When I heard her name, (y/n) it was, oh how beautiful it was! Such a wonderful name for such a beautiful specimen. I wanted her so bad, I wanted to have her on my arms, I wanted to hear my name slip out those luscious lips. Buy I was patient until I decided to bed her.

 

I entered her home, everything was dark and every light was off. I appeared on a dark corner of her room, and what I saw made my animal instincts arise. She laid on the middle of her bed, her hand between her tights, the other softly touched the rest of her body. But that wasn't all, my name escaped her lips. It sounded oh so good, it was music for my ears.    
I could control myself no more, my leather pants felt so tight as my cock was already so hard for her. I approached her replacing her hand with mine and she startled a little opening her eyes wide, I leaned down to her, looking at her eyes, placing my finger on her lips "Shh dear, do not be afraid. I've come to fulfill your most deep desires" The way she looked at me, a mixture between confusion, and lust made me just curl my lips in a smile and she blushed in a wonderful shade of pink. "Y-you... how..?" she helped to say and I kept on stroking her clit with my thumb, two fingers slid inside of her making her moan for me. "Those it really matter?" I lifted her chin with my index finger, my face centimetres from hers "Dear (y/n), you're such a beautiful creature, let me worship you tonight, like no one has ever done it. I'll give you what you want, I'll give myself to you tonight, just give yourself to me." She relaxed her muscles a little, slowly giving herself to me. The way her body reacted to my touch, I could see an animal attraction growing between us as we kissed, our tongues battling and teeth crashing, moans escaping deep from my throat as well from hers. I banished the clothes remaining from her body, and I tasted every inch of her skin. Oh gods, she tasted even better than what I thought!  
That night I bedded her in such a glorious way, when I was deep inside of her I moaned so loud, she felt just like silk. Her nails burying deep on my skin, her skin against my skin, her mouth, the way my name escaped her lips in a rapturous voice, everything of her besotted me. Once we had reached our release, and she fell asleep. I left her, leaving it as just one night affair.  
  
  
A few days passed by, the images of that night wouldn't leave my mind. The memories haunted me until I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed to have her again. 

That night I visited her again, I bedded her again, and left once she had fallen asleep. I left marks on all her skin, proclaiming her as only mine to possess. She was now my toy, she will wait for me each night and I'll do with her anything I wanted not mattering what, if I took her roughly, tied her to the bed, pulled her hair, spank her. She would wait for me on the bed.  
  
Witheveryencounter I foundmyselfstayinglongerthanwhat I wanted. Shebegan to captivateeverynight and shewouldtakemybreathaway in a matter of seconds. Shewas so sweet so different to anyother lady -asgardianornot- thatI'veevermet.   
  
I stopped going, I couldn't be any more longer with her, she was a mortal, I'm a god. Gods aren't meant to live with mortals! That's why they die before a hundred years, and we live centuries before we see the gates of Valhalla or Hel.   
I stayed away, I couldn't go there any much longer.I knew that this would happen. That things would go this way. But I couldn't stay with her nor I could be away. I went back to meet her one last time.

 

**Reader POV**  
  
Tonight I was alone too, I buried my face on the pillow, I felt so sad and overwhelmed. Loki hadn't come in many time, I don't know why. I wanted to cry, tears were so close to spill down my cheeks, what if something happened to him? That was my major concern but there was another possibility, maybe he got bored of me and went away. I preferred not to think of that neither, it just hurt so much that I was a fool thinking that he appreciated me in some way.

It wasn't long when I begun to shed some tears on my pillow. I was alone and I wanted to know what happened to him, but just as he came he went away. I fall asleep sobbing. "(Y/n)… Wake up (y/n)…" I heard a soft voice calling me. I opened one eye lazily and I saw a figure sitting on the bed. I opened the two my view was a little blury with the remains of some tears, but I recognized him. It was Loki. I hope this isn't a dream. I looked at him and I rose my body to sit on the bed "Loki? What happened?" I asked and he let out a sigh "This will be our last night together, my pet" He looked away and his words hit me hard "but, why?" Have I done something wrong? What really happened? "We can not keep this anymore longer, you are not safe with me.." "Safe?" I interrupted him "Loki, I haven't felt more secure in my life when I'm with you." His eyes then looked straight into mine with what it seemed disbelief and incredibility "Do you understand who I am? Can't you see what I am? I bring chaos everywhere I go. Slaughters, pain, suffering. I'm being kind with you giving you the chance to spare your life. I'm a god, you're a mortal, my play thing, but this shouldn't have happened since the beginning!" His voice rose, and he tried to convince me with his expression, that he was doing it just as a kind act, but he couldn't fool me, at first his words hurted me and he made me think that this was true, but then I understood, his words meant other things. He cleared his throat and spoke softer this time "Just tonight, I will stay and I'll lie and you'll believe. No more time, not a day not a week, just for this night. Have I made myself clear?" I nodded, I couldn't argue with him, it will be nonsense to do so. "Good, now come here and kiss me" He said and I did as I was told, I place a soft kiss on his lips and right when I was about to separate from him, two powerful hands pulled me closer, he kissed me deeply and held me close like if I was to fade away. He put me against the bed and his body, his touch set me on fire and I could see I was having the same effect on him. He ripped my clothes and I gasped with the sudden air hitting my naked skin. So many nights together I knew already how to take off his armour, so I took it away tossing it into oblivion, I almost ripped his under garments but he took them off before I did. He bit my bottom lip and I could feel his hard cock against my tight. I rolled us making me be in top of him, his eyes locked on me now dark with lust and desire. My lips wandered through his body, trailling a wet path from his neck down through his happy trail, little moans and gasps escaped his lips as I went further down. His cock squirmed for attention beneath me, I took it in my hand brushing my thumb against the tip, I didn't take my eyes off him as I did this, his lips were parted and his breath lightly increased. I swirled my tongue on the tip, and I saw him trying to keep his view as much as he could on me, my tongue went lower through the underside making him moan loudly "Yes, pet.." I heard him said and I took him on my mouth sucking and stroking what I couldn't let inside.His fingers entwined on my hair and lightly pulled it. He had his head back with a expression filled with pleasure. I bob my head up and licked the tip before taking him in my mouth.

I felt him lifting my head of his member, he cleaned some pre-cum on the corner of my mouth and I crawled up to him, my hands rested on his shoulders as I buried his cock inside of me. I moved in a slow pace at first feeling him stretching me, his hands wrapped around my body one going up my back, the other caressed me down to my ass and my tight. He buried his face on my neck kissing it, and nibbling it. "Say my name" he said in between kisses "Loki" I moaned as he begun to move deeper and faster. He pulled my hair tilting my head back discovering more skin for him "Louder!" he demanded "Loki!" I almost screamed and he bit my neck hard "Again!" I screamed his name, the vibrations of his little moans sending me even closer to the edge. "Say my name!" with this I screamed his name out loud repeatedly as my orgasm reached along with his, filling me with his seed and running down my tights. Both we were panting and a little sweaty. He laid me on the bed and stayed with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up he was nowhere to found, and I didn't see him again, knew about him. That night was our last.

 

* * *

 

A year had passed since I last saw him. The first months it was difficult, I cried almost every night, but  I kept moving on with my life.

Today was my first day working on a record store to gain some extra money. Everything was calm and I was sitting on the counter, I was a little lost on my thoughts today, as I looked outside, it was cloudy today. My eyes were so busy on the sky, and my mind wandered with memories. I came back to reality hearing someone putting a CD on the counter. I looked at it and I noticed it was the newest from my favorite band. "Good morning" I said politely taking the CD to check the price "Morning" the man said in a deep voice that sent shivers through my spine. That's when I looked up at him, he was wearing dark glasses, a leather jacket and a blue dress shirt and he  had short black hair that made his pale skin stand out. I went back to my work my hands lightly shaking "now you're seeing things" I mumbled just for me to hear "So the price would be 15 dollars.." I said and quickly packed it on a bag "I hope you enjoy it, they're a great band.." I said and I smiled nervously. "Oh I know" he said and smiled as he took off his dark glasses. God, it can not be! "After all I discovered this music thanks to you, my darling" My eyes opened wide and I froze in my place "L-Loki? What are you doing here?" His lips curled in a smile as he leaned on his elbows on the counter "I came here for you... I want to be with you, so for keeping you out of any upcoming danger, I decided to live with you, not as a god, but as a midgardian. I'm ready to be with you in this human world." My eyes filled with tears of joy as I heard his words, I thought I had lost him, but he was here, standing in front of me and sacrificed all just to be with me, I felt a little guilty but I shook that feeling away. He loves me! I stood up from my seat and almost ran to his arms,  he wrapped his arms around me and some tears of joy ran down my cheeks "I love you, Loki" I told him as I buried my head on his shoulder "I love you too, (Y/n)" He said and kissed my head,  I have never been so happy in my life, and all  because it wasn't a lie, he meant it. He loves me and I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this in the end because I didn't want to spoil you, but I saw this and I had to write this one shot. :D
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-e-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpf1/t1.0-9/q71/s720x720/10426848_1493017527597809_2417854843786483805_n.jpg


End file.
